1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grouping system using a genotype-based SNS. More particularly, the present invention relates to a grouping system using a genotype-based SNS in that, when the peoples having a genotype want to form their community, it provides a means of access to the genotype of an individual's particular position within the limit of a technical security maintenance, so that the social networks is constituted online according to the genetic identity, whereby satisfying personal tastes of the members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All living things including humans have any characteristic of multiplying the individuals similar to themselves. It is called as a “genetic phenomenon”. This genetic phenomenon is achieved by the genetic material named as a DNA, which is contained in the nucleus of a cell.
In this way, the human preserves and evolves it won species by means of the genetic phenomenon. Also, all the biological and sociological activities such as a birth and a growth process of each individual, a disease, a death etc. are closely related to the expression of this gene. A series of these biological and sociological phenomena are stored in various genes as encoded genetic information.
The gene is a genetic information necessary to make the protein, which is the most important component of the biological phenomenon. It is represented as a base sequence of the DNA named as arginine (A), thiamine (T), guanine (G), cytosine (C).
The consecutive three base sequences in the DNA referred to a Codon (C) is transcribed into an RNA and then, is translated into a particular amino acid. Then, the proteins combined by various amino acids are created and these proteins form the main structure in the cell and mediate the reactions of determining the fate of human beings through the role of a hormone and an enzyme etc.
The genome of synthesizing the gene and the chromosome is an assembly of all genetic information (DNA) contained in one organism. This genome information has any information capable of determining the outward appearance (phenotype) of each individual in the gravitational field and the given time space named as an earth.
On the other hand, each individual with similar genomic information is likely to be similar externally.
The human genome, it is now known, is composed of a pair of about 3 billion DNA base sequences. According to the genome project, it is known that the number of the genes of representing specific functions is about 30,000-40,000.
Even in the case of the gene illustrating the same genetic traits (for example, race or blood type etc.), the base sequences thereof differ from individual to individual. The specific gene fragments of this individual are called as an allele.
Even it shares the same genes, the genetic elements of each individual are different from each other. Accordingly, a single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) makes all of the differences of each individual. The concept of the single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP) is the most important element in the personal recognition and identification. The genetic and biological properties of each individual can be seen due to the difference of the single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP).
These genetic elements are also associated with the diseases of all humans. The disease resistance, the disease sensitivity, and the degree of the disease may vary depending on the difference of the SNP in each individual.
On the other hand, according to the recent development of the Internet, an interest in a social network service (SNS) showing social relations based on the relations between I, my friends and friends of my friends has greatly increased.
In Korea, the Cyworld (www.cyworld.com) provides a simple relationship service of finding the relationship between the subscribers on the basis of the first degree relationship configured by the subscribers and provides the social network service by attracting a large number of subscribers all over the world.
In these conventional social network services, the list (friends list) of the peoples who are acquainted with himself is filled in the joined service and it forms the personal connections thereof.
However, there is a problem in that the conventional social network forming method can provide only the connection management of a simple form using general information such as his area, his education, his hobby, his symbol and so on.
Also, there is another problem in that the conventional social network forming method cannot grasp the genetic relationship between members.
Especially, even in the community club, since it is difficult to verify the members, who cannot be identified with him, anyone is eligible to join. Also, it is difficult to form the community between the members having homogeneity in terms of the biological activity, the hobby, and the tendency and so on.